1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, an apparatus, and a method for device control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of assisting a meeting has been known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5088153 discloses a technique of assisting a presentation when a presenter makes a presentation in a room such as a meeting room by controlling operations of a device and an application to be used in the presentation by the presenter based on settings of the device and the application of the presenter.
However, the presenter or an associate participant of the meeting needs to manually prepare the settings of the device and the application in advance or manually boot the device in advance to use the assistance in the above-explained conventional technique.
As explained, since being nothing more than controlling the device to perform an operation appropriate to a purpose in using the device at a given site, the conventional technique requires manpower of a user and the like to bring the device to the state that enables the operation appropriate to the purpose to be performed, thereby causing a load on the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a device controlling system, a device controlling apparatus, and a device controlling method capable of suppressing a load on a user in bringing a device to a state that enables an operation appropriate to a purpose to be performed.
According to an embodiment, there is provided a device controlling system that controls devices connected via a network, including: a reserving unit that receives an input of place identifying information for identifying a place and a usage time and date when the place is used and makes a reservation for usage of the place and a device arranged at the place on the usage time and date; and a device controller that controls and brings the device to a power-on state based on the usage time and date and device identifying information for identifying the device on the network.